Harry Potter 8º
by NDB
Summary: Esta Historia que aun no tiene un titulo definido, trata de la vida de Harry, despues del 7º libro de JKR. Mis escritos tienen los mismos sustentos que el libro, y tratan de la vida de Harry siendo un adulto y de los problemas que se le presentan.
1. La familia feliz

La Familia Feliz

Una espesa niebla cubría la extensión del terreno, lo que le impedía tener una visión clara de donde se encontraba. Logro reconocer un amplio espacio, pero no se podía ubicar exactamente en que lugar estaba. Comenzó a caminar y hojas secas crujían a sus pasos; supuso que se encontraba en algún campo. Trato de forzar la mirada y se dio cuenta que no llevaba sus anteojos, y se percato, que, aunque no podía ver bien por la niebla, no los necesitaba. A lo lejos, como un fantasma, mas oscuro que la niebla, una figura espigada, alta y delgada se empezaba a formar, caminando en dirección hacia el. La figura se acercaba lento… muy lento… Y a Harry comenzó a palpitarle el corazón tan fuerte, que cada latido le ardía fuertemente en el pecho. Es èl se dijo a si mismo… Lo siento, es èl La emoción de su corazón se contagio hacia todo su cuerpo, cuando logro ver parte de una larga cabellera plateada, aunque el rostro de su dueño todavía le estaba oculto, el sabia que se trataba de èl. Los nervios, la emoción, la aprensión estaban a punto de estallar en cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando una luz lo cegó.

Harry se encontraba en su cama y la fría luz de la ventana lo había sorprendido de pronto, pegándole fuertemente en la cara. Fuera, se escuchaba el ruido de las olas contra la orilla. Comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en las manos y se dio cuenta que tenia los puños fuertemente apretados, lo que provocaba que sus uñas se clavaran en sus manos. Aflojo los puños y la imagen de la larga melena plateada volvió a su mente. Habían pasado diecinueve años, es cierto, y en mas de una ocasión había visto a aquel hombre de mirada generosa. Casi siempre que Dumbledore aparecía en los sueños de Harry, le advertía de algo, lo tenia largo tiempo en reflexión. Pero hacia mas de un año que no había visto en sueños al anciano profesor, y le inquietaba la idea de que el intentara decir algo.

Tomo los anteojos de la mesita de luz y recorrió con la vista la habitación: las paredes de un color calido, favorecían la atmósfera hogareña que esta ofrecía, a pesar del notable frío que se vislumbraba fuera. Frente a la cama, un gran mueble con un espejo encima le mostraba su reflejo: Sus rasgos eran aun los de aquel muchacho, que algún día fue alumno de Albus Dumbledore, su cabello alborotado y la misma cicatriz en la frente que lo había acompañado ya treinta y cinco años, y los ojos verdes de su madre enmarcados por los anteojos. Volvió la mirada a su lado y vio una larga cabellera pelirroja, que le daba la espalda. Ginny estaba allí, acostada a su lado, inmóvil, respirando lentamente. Harry recordó a Dumbledore y sintió el impulso de abrazar fuertemente a su esposa; pero decidió que no quería despertarla, así que se limito a contemplarla fijamente por unos segundos y acto seguido le dio un beso en la cabeza y se levanto de la cama, al cual Ginny respondió con un movimiento involuntario.

Harry salio de la habitación en busca de simplemente caminar por su casa; bajo las escaleras y llego hasta la sala, donde en una esquina habían grandes y elegantes butacas de cuero caoba y en habitación contigua podía vislumbrar parte de un bonito y extenso comedor labrado en madera, adornado por una frutera con frutas de oro y grandes candelabros, se extendía, dando la impresión de que la casa estaba abarrotada de gente. Tenían gran espacio debido a la cantidad de gente y amigos que los visitaban frecuentemente, y a los que Harry siempre había considerado su familia. Sobre las paredes de la habitación se colgaban varios retratos. En el más grande y central, estaba su familia: Allí estaba Harry, con su acostumbrado cabello alborotado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en sus piernas, sentado, se encontraba un pequeño de cabello oscuro, también alborotado, y grandes ojos verdes, que a diferencia de todos estaba serio. Ginny sostenía a una pequeña, con escaso cabello pelirrojo y grandes ojos castaños. Entre Harry y Ginny, estaba un niño mas alto, de cabello y ojos oscuros, que le sonreía maliciosamente, mientras que con la mano dibujaba unos cuernos sobre la cabeza de su hermano. A Harry se le revolvió el corazón al ver a su familia. Su hijo mayor era la copia exacta de su padre, físicamente y, según le habían contado, también en su carácter y forma de ser: un bromista incurable; por lo que llevaba su nombre James Sirius. Volvió la vista al pequeño niño de mirada seria y perdida, que estaba en su regazo, era el que mas se parecía a Harry, a excepción de que no llevaba anteojos, eran idénticos. Sus grandes ojos verdes eran los mismos de Harry, su negro cabello revuelto también y Harry recordaba esa mirada cuando el era niño. En lo que no se parecía nada a Harry, era en el hecho de que era simplemente brillante, ávido de conocimiento, de curiosidad, de ganas de saber, de investigar. Desde edad muy temprana había aprendido a hacer magia por si solo; cuando había cumplido un año había logrado hacer levitar las piedras de la playa que se encontraban a su alrededor, instintivamente. No le gustaba mucho la compañía, era un alma solitaria, con sed de conocimiento, y evitaba comentar mucho con el resto de las personas. Un año antes de su partida hacia Hogwarts ya había devorado todos los libros de magia que se usan en primer año, por lo que Harry pensó que tal vez Hermione le había trasmitido su obsesión por el conocimiento en cantidades desproporcionadas. Sin saberlo Harry lo llamo Albus Severus, porque aunque sus ojos eran como los de el, al verlos por primera vez su brillo le recordaba a los dos seres que habían sacrificado su vida para proteger la suya. Paseo su vista hasta la pequeña Lily… Lylian Dora, que desde muy pequeña ya era idéntica a Ginny, aunque con los grandes ojos de Lily, pero el color de los de su madre.

Miro fijamente a Ginny y se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba, con ella había formado esa familia tan maravillosa, y se sentía regocijado al saber que sus hijos tenían la familia que el tanto anhelo en su infancia. Y lo mejor era que estaban en mundo sano, lleno de felicidad y amor, ya que èl y mucha gente que había ya muerto, les legaron ese mundo hermoso, sin la presencia del mago que hizo la suya una desdicha: Lord Voldemort. Y la felicidad invadió su cuerpo…..

Un agudo dolor rozo su frente, parecía que la antigua cicatriz en forma de rayo había sido abrazada nuevamente sobre su frente, al rojo vivo. Se llevo las manos a la frente, apretándola con todas sus fuerzas, perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, mientras que oía gritos a su alrededor. Era un dolor insoportable… mas allá de su imaginación, mas allá de su fuerza, sentía que lo único que quería era desparecer, sentía que se quemaba, se comenzaba a quemar desde la cabeza……

- Harry…. ¡Harry¿Qué te sucede¿La cicatriz?... ¡Harry, Harry¡No te vayas… vuelve Harry!...- Ginny gritaba a su lado, con el rostro desencajado de miedo.

A lo lejos logro oír el llanto de su hija, que lo veía asustada. Harry sintió que todo el cuerpo se le amortiguaba, sentía que no tenia ya cuerpo… ¿Habría muerto esta vez?... ¿Así de simple¿Así de fácil…?... ¿Había sobrevivido tantas cosas, para que, finalmente muera por el dolor de la cicatriz¿La cicatriz que tanto tiempo había soportado, doliéndole?... ¿Había sido todo en vano y solo con pronunciar su….

- Papa… papa… levantantate por favor…. ¡¡¡Papa!!!- sollozaba la pequeña Lily, mientras sacudía el brazo de su padre.

Harry recobro la compostura, trato de incorporarse con la ayuda de Ginny, que lo miraba como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, a la vez que Lily se había lanzado sobre el y le apretaba el estomago con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tranquila cariño… Papa esta bien. Ahora ve a tu habitación por favor… ¿puedes?- dijo Ginny nerviosamente, en un vago intento de que sonara calmada.

-No.. ¡No quiero! Papa se estaba muriendo… yo quiero quedarme con el. ¡No quiero que le pase nada! – Chillo Lily, escondiendo la cara en el suéter de Harry.

-Lily, hazle caso a tu mama, estoy bien…. Conversamos y luego voy a verte a tu habitación- le dijo Harry, con la voz lo mas suave posible, debido al momento.

-¿Y porque yo no puedo escucharlos?- Necio la niña, y claramente acabo con la paciencia de Ginny.

- ¡Vete ya!- grito ella, con la cara desencajada. Harry comprendió que el miedo la estaba arrasando.

Cuando le dolía la cicatriz significaba que Voldemort estaba cerca, pero eso era imposible. Y aunque Ginny lo sabía, la sola idea de que el asesino, a manos de quien habían perdido tantos seres queridos, hubiera regresado la trastornaba totalmente; y no solo a ella, Harry también estaba desconcertado, sin explicación alguna, por el hecho de que después de tantos años su cicatriz había vuelto a dar señales de conexión con Voldemort.

La pequeña salia corriendo, echándole una mirada de desprecio a su madre, y a la vez asustada por la expresión de esta.

- ¿Regreso?... ¡¿No se suponía que lo mataste¿No se suponía que no había ninguna conexión entre ustedes ya?- Le reprocho Ginny, como si el fuese culpable. Y se largo a llorar doblada por la cintura en el suelo. A pesar de llevar tantos años casados, Harry había visto muy pocas veces que su esposa se pusiera a llorar. Esa fortaleza era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de ella.

La abrazo fuertemente, y su llanto se extinguió hasta formarse un susurro- ¿Esta de vuelta, Harry?...¿Voldemort esta vivo?- le dijo, levantando la cabeza, mientras que su cara estaba abnegada en lagrimas, y sus ojos suplicaban una respuesta.

-No… no se que sucedió… No puede estarlo… no… no se- respondió Harry, confundido, desesperado, desconsolado, al no tener el tampoco ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ginny se seco las lágrimas con el puño de su pijama púrpura y se quedo mirando hacia el suelo, sin decir palabra. Ambos pasaron unos minutos, que a Harry le parecieron eternos, intentando encontrarle una explicación.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ginny, rompiendo finalmente el silencio. Harry vio que ella se había dado cuenta de que el también podría estar pasándolo mal con todo eso- ¿Aun te duele muy fuerte?

-No… ya paso… solo fue el momento- dijo Harry, intentando corresponder el tono de ella. Se escucho un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba.

- ¡Kreacher!- dijo ella. Se escucho un ¡crac! Junto a ellos, que aun permanecían en el piso, y apareció el elfo domestico.

Kreacher estaba vestido con una impecable bata color verde, que casi hacia juego con su piel, estaba arrugado, con grandes bolsas en los ojos y ya casi no tenia pelos en las orejas, pero lucia una impecable sonrisa.

- Ve a ver a Lily, por favor- dijo ella, mirando despreocupadamente al elfo.

- Si ama- dijo Kreacher y haciendo un ¡crac! Desapareció.

- Nos estaba escuchando- dijo ella, esta vez dirigiéndose a Harry- Esa niña no obedece nada de lo que le digo- ella se levanto del suelo, Harry la imito, tambaleando.

- ¡Modubine!- dijo ella y junto con el ¡crac! esta vez apareció una pequeña elfina de grandes ojos, que cada vez que Harry los miraba le recordaban a Dobby, y en efecto, ella era la hija de Dobby- Por favor, prepáranos el desayuno….

- Si, señora- dijo la elfina- Señora Ginny Potter….- dijo la elfina y se quedo parada con la mirada baja, mientras que sus pálidas mejillas adoptaban un color carmín- Modubine quería pedirle a usted y al señor Harry Potter…. permiso para salir hoy… quería saber si podía Modubine ir a visitar la tumba del padre de Modubine a la casa de los Weasley…. Modubine sabe que los elfos no podemos pedir esas cosas a nuestros amos…. Pero el padre de Modubine siempre le dijo a Modubine que el señor Harry Potter siempre había sido muy bueno con el… y que si Modu…..

- Claro que puedes Modubine… cuantas veces te lo he dicho, tu puedes ir a ver a tu padre las veces que quieras. Es mas, hoy iremos contigo¿que te parece?- le dijo Harry, mirando a la pequeña elfina, que se soltó en llanto de alegría.

De sus enormes ojos brotaban unos lagrimones del tamaño de gigantes pompas, cargadas de agua, mientras se los limpiaba con el filo del delantal, les decía- Modubine… servi….servirá a los… a los…. Po…Potter…. Hasta que su…. Hasta que… su cuerpo no de mas… Modu…..

-Si Modubine… ve a preparar el desayuno… y pídele a Kreacher que te ayude a preparar algo de comida para llevar a la casa de los Weasley ¿si?... Ve, ve… antes de que se haga tarde- dijo Ginny, compadecida de la pobre criatura.

- Si…. Gra...gracias señora- dijo la elfina, aun sollozando, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina y hacia reverencias.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Harry?- Le pregunto Ginny, arrugando el entrecejo, angustiada.

- No lo se, Ginny…. No lo se- sentencio Harry, sin mas que decir.

-¿Podrías contarme que viste?- dijo Ginny, implorante

-No vi nada- dijo Harry, apesadumbrado, mientras se sentaba en una de las protuberantes butacas color caoba, de la sala.

-¿Entonces?... Si no viste nada…. No, no entiendo… ¿Por qué te dolió la cicatriz, entonces?- dijo Ginny, angustiada, ante la confusión que veía en la cara de su marido.

-Estaba viéndolos a ustedes…- dijo Harry, señalando el retrato- y pensé en que todo ya estaba bien… sin el….

-¿Y……….?- dijo Ginny, esperando que su esposo siguiera.

- Y eso…. Solo pensé su nombre…. Y comenzó a dolerme la cicatriz, luego llegaste tu y Lily.

- ¿No viste nada, entonces¿Qué sucedió¿Porque te dolió?- dijo Ginny, angustiada.

- No lo se- dijo Harry, pensando en que si alguien podría haberle dicho algo que se pareciera a una razón, seria Dumbledore. Pero el ya no estaba….

Lo necesitaba tanto, a diario, lo añoraba, necesitaba de su sabia voz, de sus consejos; hasta a veces creía que necesitaba hasta ver sus ojos azules, calmos y serenos, por ultima vez.

- Debemos avisarl…..

-¿A quien?... No hay nadie quien pueda saber nada de lo que me sucede- dijo Harry, un poco resentido con sus pensamientos- Mejor desayunemos pronto…- propuso cambiando de tono.

- ¡Lily¡¡¡¡Baja a desayunar!!!!!- grito Ginny, mientras que se escuchaban ruidos de pequeños piecesitos que bajaban las escaleras, Ginny y el se dirigieron a la mesa del comedor.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, diría Harry. El y Ginny, apenas probaron bocado, mientras que reflexionaban sobre que podría estar ocurriendo. Lily, se la paso la comida entera haciéndoles preguntas que ellos trataban de evitar. Y contestaban con un simple "todo esta bien" o "no sucede nada, cariño". Ahora entendía a Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Snape, a los señores Weasley y a todos los que trataban de explicarle algo cuando el era pequeño. Para tratar la curiosidad de un niño, debían ser muy cuidadosos y emplear las palabras adecuadas. Mas aun con una niña como Lily, que lo que mas le fascinaba era hacer preguntas y enterarse de todo lo que estaba sucediendo con cualquiera, conociera o no.

Luego de desayunar se abrigaron y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Bill y Fleur, luego de un berrinche de Lily, por no querer ponerse un abrigo, el cual Ginny le había obligado que use. Luego de una rabieta y de los reclamos de Ginny, Harry le pidió a su hija que usara el abrigo, a lo que finalmente la niña cedió, y pudieron emprender su camino.

Pudieron haberse aparecido, pero Lily quería caminar por la playa, a pesar de los grandes vientos que de vez en cuando azotaban la orilla, por la que Lily quería caminar, mientras formaba pequeños remolinos. La casa de Bill y Fleur no quedaba muy lejos de la de ellos, así que los tres, junto con Modubine se dispusieron a tomar un paseo por la fría playa.


	2. El refugio

**El Refugio**

Después de unos pocos minutos, en los que Harry y Ginny, no hicieron mas que cubrirse los ojos de los pequeños remolinos de arena que Lily creaba a su paso, mientras que Modubine trataba de rescatarla de algunos que se la llevaban, finalmente vislumbraron una bonita casa a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos caminaba. El Refugio, la casa de Bill y Fleur, estaba algo desvencijada y oxidada por la sal del mar, pero grande y elegante como la primera vez que la conoció.

Cuando recién estaban acercándose a la puerta, una mujer preciosa, con una larga cabellera rubio platino, y expresión radiante, salio a recibirlos a la entrada.

Ginny, torció un pocos los ojos al ver a su cuñada.

-Ginny, _Haggy_… ¿Cómo están?... los hemos e_xtgañado_ muchísimo- dijo Fleur, con su acostumbrado acento francés, mientras les daba un beso a cada uno.

-¿Cómo estas, Fleur?... vinimos de visita- dijo Harry, aparentando calma y serenidad.

-Hola, Fleur- se limito a decir Ginny- ¿esta Bill en casa?

-No, aun no llega… Lo _llamagon _de _Ggingotts _y se fue muy _tempgano_ en la mañana. Pero Ted esta aquí, ya volvió de su viaje con _Chaglie. _Me_ alegga _tanto que estén aquí,_ ayeg Gon _y_ Hegmione avisagon _que_ vendgian, _así que ya_ podgemos estag _todos juntos- dijo Fleur, sonriente.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Harry, emocionado por ver a sus amigos nuevamente.

-Si ellos _vendgan_ para el _almuegzo_, _pog favog_ pasen- dijo Fleur, indicándoles la entrada

Una vez dentro, Lily ya había dejado de provocar los remolinos de arena, y los tres tomaron asiento en la sala de los Weasley.

-Modubine, por favor, entrégale la comida que trajimos a Fleur- dijo Ginny.

-Si señora- dijo Modubine y se apresuro a acercarle una gran canasta a Fleur, quien la tomo y dijo:

- Gracias, no se _hubiegan _molestado. Estaba pensando _en haceg_ una _cagpa_ _afuega pego cgeo _que _sega mejog_ si comemos aquí _dentgo, pogque_ allá esta haciendo mucho _fgio._ Disculpen voy a_ dejag_ esto en la cocina- dijo dirigiéndose hasta la otra habitación, luego se paro en seco y se dio la vuelta- ¿Lily _podgias ig _a_ despegtag_ a _Ted_?

- Si tia….- dijo Lily y subió rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

Mientras Fleur estaba acomodando la comida que ellos le llevaron, en la cocina, unas voces se escuchaban fuera.

- Tu sabias que detesto la esclavitud y no se te ocurre mejor regalo que un elfo. ¡Eres realmente increíble, Ronald Weasley!- decía la voz de Hermione, notablemente exasperada.

-Hermione, el medico dijo que no debías enojarte. ¡Vamos! Pensé que ahora necesitarías ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa- imploro Ron.

- Ya lo decidí, le daré la libertad a ese elfo- señalo Hermione, mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa.

- _Cgeo_ que ya _llegagon_- dijo Fleur, mientras abría la puerta principal- Hola Gon, Hegmione….¡Huguito!... pasen, pasen…pog favog.

- Hola Fleur- dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

-¡Harry!¡Ginny¿Qué hacen aquí? Pareciera que nos pusimos de acuerdo en invadir a Bill y Fleur- dijo Ron, saludándolos.

-¿Y Lily?- pregunto Hermione, mientras miraba alrededor.

- Esta _despegtando_ a _Ted_, ya saben lo bien que se llevan esos dos- dijo Fleur, riendo.

Fleur termino de decir eso, y se escucharon unas carcajadas provenientes de la escalera.

- ¡Hazme girar mas fuerte Teddy!- gritaba Lily.

Vieron bajar a un joven muy apuesto, a pesar de su extravagante aspecto, de ojos grises y cabello azul, estaba algo despeinado y estaba usando una bata color esmeralda. Ted Lupin había encerrado a Lily en una burbuja y la hacia girar en el aire. La niña estaba muerta de la felicidad.

-¡Mira papa! Estoy volandoooooo- decía Lily, mientras maurice la hacia girar mas rápido.

- Ted, baja a Lily, por favor… Se va a marear- decía Ginny, viendo, con cara de preocupación a su pequeña, que daba peligrosas vueltas en el aire.

-Yo también quiero- decía Hugo, mientras veía a la divertida Lily, que giraba en su burbuja.

-No hijo, Lily ya va a bajar ¿verdad?- decía Hermione, mirando a Ted, quien rió.

- ¿Cómo están todos? Hacia ya tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo el joven, saludando a las visitas- Disculpen que los reciba así, nadie me aviso que iban a venir.

-¿Qué haces aquí, en casa de Bill¿No se suponía que irías a visitarnos primero a nosotros?- dijo Ginny.

-Se suponía, pero llegue en la madrugada y Charlie insistió que quería venir a la casa de su hermano. Tal vez me ocupe de los dragones hasta que Harry me consiga algún trabajo en el Ministerio- dijo Ted.

Harry vio que su hija, "nadando" en la burbuja, se acerco hasta Hugo y el, mirándola, anonadado, quiso tocar la burbuja que sostenía a su prima.

Un ruido sordo hizo que todos regresaran la mirada hacia los dos niños. Lily estaba tirada en el suelo gimiendo fuertemente, por el dolor que le había provocado la caída.

Harry se abalanzó rápidamente sobre su hija y la levanto en brazos.

-¿Te duele mucho, cariño?- le dijo a la niña que no paraba de gritar.

-¡Hugo! Mira lo que le hiciste a tu prima. ¡Ted¿Ves lo peligroso que es eso?- gritaba Hermione, enojadísima.

-No pasa nada ¿verdad Lily? Además bien merecido lo tienes por traviesa- dijo Ginny.

-Déjame _veg, Haggy_- dijo Fleur, revisándole el brazo a la pequeña Lily- No es nada pequeña, ven te _llevage _arriba….

-No, yo la llevo…. Lo siento Lily… ya no vamos a poder jugar con esa burbuja. Pero te voy a contar una historia…..- decía Ted, mientras llevaba cargada a Lily, por las escaleras.

-Me disculpan un momento, enseguida _geggeso_. Ya saben que están en su casa…. Le _llevage_ una poción a Lily _paga_ que se _mejoge_….No, no Haggy quédate ahí, no es nada, solo esta asustada- dijo Fleur sonriendo, y bajo hasta el sótano.

-¡Estos niños!- dijo Hermione, mirando a su hijo, que estaba apenadísimo.

La tarde transcurrió de lo mejor; Lily se recupero rápidamente con la poción que le dio Fleur. Luego de almorzar, Teddy, Hugo y ella se la pasaron jugando en el jardín, mientras Modubine decoraba la tumba de Dobby. Alrededor de las tres de la tarde llego Bill, del trabajo y Charlie despertó. Tuvieron una tarde divertidísima, acompañada de cerveza de mantequilla y licor de snorks (un nuevo trago que Ted y Charlie, trajeron de una pequeña ciudad de Rumania). Hacia ya tiempo que no se reunían casi todos juntos. Harry hasta había olvidado lo sucedido esa mañana, con respecto a la cicatriz. Ya se sentía un poco mareado, cuando vio a Lily llorar, porque se había hincado un dedo, y fue cuando la recordó a su lado, luego de que el se derrumbara por el dolor de la cicatriz.

-Tengo algo que decirles- dijo, seriamente, ahuyentando toda la risa y diversión de sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- pregunto Bill, arrugando el entrecejo.

Harry miro de reojo a Ginny, a quien se le esfumo la sonrisa de la cara, de un instante a otro- Creo que ustedes deben saberlo…No creo que sea nada importante, pero hoy volvio a dolerme la cicatriz- dijo, arrugando la frente, ya previendo la actitud que sus amigos iban a tener.

-¡Oh, por Dios!...- Ahogo en un grito Hermione.

-¿Volvio?- dijo Charlie, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-No, no puede volver…¡Ya lo mataste!- exclamo Ted, sacado de sus casillas, con el rostro trastornado por la rabia.

-¿_Quieges decig_ que _otga _vez esta vivo?... ¿Cómo _puege seg _eso posible?- exclamo Fleur, anonadada.

-¡Maldición, responde!- exclamo Ron, al ver la cara de ignorancia que tenia Harry.

-No lo se, no se nada… Simplemente me dolió, pensaba en lo que estábamos todos sin el y comenzó a dolerme. Creí que merecían saberlo, no quería asustarlos, simplemente quería que lo sepan- respondió, suplicante. Harry sabia cuanto había sufrido la familia Weasley por culpa de Voldemort, y comprendía la aflicción de todos ellos.

-¿Viste algo?- pregunto Hermione, ansiosa.

-No¿no les estoy diciendo?… solamente me dolió y luego paso… Simplemente eso- respondió Harry.

-Creemos que solamente fue un vestigio propio de la cicatriz- argumento Ginny, algo que, Harry estaba seguro, ninguno de los dos creía.

-Pero no te ha dolido en diecinueve años ¿no?- pregunto Charlie.

-Tal vez eso sea una señal de que no esta sucediendo nada…- dijo Fleur.

-Tal vez… pero supongo que no hay nada de preocuparse. Cuando llegue a casa, averiguare algo, aunque no creo que el haya regresado. Es técnicamente imposible. Tu eras el ultimo horrocrux y murió esa parte de tu alma, la que estaba conectada a Voldemort ¿no? Por eso no viste nada… solo es la cicatriz Harry…. Pero para que ya no estés preocupado investigare- le dijo Hermione, intentando tranquilizar a todos.

Al terminar la frase de Hermione, Ted salio de la casa, sin decir palabra alguna. Harry se sintió un poco culpable, por la reacción del muchacho y decidió salir a ver que le sucedía. Afuera ya estaba oscuro y la helada brisa marina lo sorprendió, ya que dentro de la casa había un calido ambiente, vio al muchacho no muy lejos de el.

-¡Ted!...¡Ted!- gritaba Harry, mientras que el muchacho caminaba, directo hacia el mar, por la inestable arena, sin detenerse- Ted, por favor, ven acá….

El chico se detuvo en seco y cuando Harry estuvo cerca se dio vuelta, con la cara abnegada en lagrimas, que Harry supuso estaba conteniéndolas allí dentro.

-¿Quién te crees, Harry¿eh¿Cómo puedes venir a decirnos cualquier tontería sin saber si es cierto o no?- exclama el muchacho, con rabia.

-Calma Ted… pensé que seria bueno que lo supieran…deben saberlo- explico Harry, tratando de tranquilizar a su ahijado.

-¿Calma¿me pides calma¡No conocí a mis padres porque ese desgraciado los mato!- exclamo Ted, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Su cabello había adoptado un color rojo flamante- Eres un idiota, claramente no entiendes nada

A Harry le colmo la paciencia y recordó su infancia- ¿Qué no entiendo nada? Voldemort mato a mis padres también y con su propio puño. Al menos a ti no te quiso matar, a mi me persiguió siete años de mi vida, en los que no podía vivir tranquilo. Mato a casi todos mis seres queridos… mi padrino, mi profesor, mis amigos, mi familia…. ¿Y que me dices de mi infancia¿no te han contado a caso como viví¿Sabias que viví once años con mis tíos _muggles_ que no me daban de comer mas que un pomelo y que dormía en un armario? No podía hacer nada digno de un ser humano, y por poco tenia un primo al que se le permitía tratarme como un saco viejo. Usaba su ropa vieja y raída…. No tuve una familia, ni sabia nada de mis padres… Dime Ted… Es verdad que te faltan tus padres ¿pero viviste algo de eso¿Ahora quien es el que no entiende nada? Entiendo perfectamente tu dolor, pero esto es algo con lo que todos debemos luchar, debes entenderlo. Les cuento lo que sucede porque ustedes deben saberlo y ver porque camino vamos. Yo te debo rendir cuentas, somos una familia todos y todos debemos ayudarnos… ¿lo entiendes?

-Lo.. lo siento, Harry. Pero necesito estar solo- dijo el muchacho, secándose las lagrimas.

-Esta bien, yo ya me voy… Ted, te esperamos mañana en casa ¿esta bien?- dijo Harry, mientras volvia sobre sus pasos, hacia la casa.

El muchacho se quedo pensando y asintió con la cabeza.


	3. Andromeda Black

**Andrómeda Black**

Al siguiente día, Harry despertó un poco incomodo. No había dormido bien en toda la noche, y aunque ya no le preocupaba tanto el dolor de la cicatriz, se percato de que no había soñado nada. Al fin y al cabo Hermione tenia razón, eran solo boberías; el dolor de su cicatriz, probablemente se trataba de un dolor de la propia herida y su sueños de una necesidad incesante de comunicarse con su querido profesor.

Ese día todo fue tranquilo, tal vez demasiado, para el gusto de Harry. En el verano, se había acostumbrado a la revoltosa presencia de su hijo James, la casa había estado de patas arriba, con el, molestando a Albus y a Lily. Y ahora ya había partido, llevándose al pequeño Albus consigo. Todo estaba desolado, los únicos ruidos estaban en la cocina, mientras Modubine y Kreacher peleaban por quien llevaba la comida a la mesa. Aunque de vez en cuando, Lily salía con una pregunta ingeniosa o traviesa.

Una vez recordaba que cuando era mas pequeña le había preguntado: "¿Papa, como se hacen los bebes?"; a lo que Harry, entre nervioso y desesperado la envió con su madre, a lo que la niña se negó, ya que se llevaba mucho mejor con el, que con Ginny.

Tuvo que decirle a Modubine que la convenciera de que hablara con su madre, ya que se sentía incapacitado de responderle. Con los pequeños era diferente, pero esta vez tenia que entender a su hija, que insistía en hacerlo todo con el.

Esa semana paso lenta y aburrida, Ginny se la pasaba día y noche armando los documentales de Quidditch. Mientras Harry, tenia que solucionar problemas de vandalismo comunes, en el Ministerio, nada nuevo.

Harry extrañaba la presencia de Ted, no había llegado a casa como lo prometió y esperaba que lo haga pronto. No pretendía ir a buscarlo, quería que vaya por su propia cuenta.

Un mañana, mientras Harry leía el profeta, la chimenea que estaba entre los muebles caoba, comenzó a dar un crujido, fuera de normal. Harry regreso la vista y unas llamas de color azul eléctrico comenzaron a salir de ella, luego de un instante, escupieron hacia la alfombra a un muchacho de cabello canoso y rostro pálido.

- Hola Harry… ¿Cómo estas?- dijo el chico, mientras se sacudía el hollín de la túnica.

-¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos extrañado, Ted- dijo Harry, estrechándole la mano a su ahijado.

-Quería hablar contigo… ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto, intentando ver a alguien por encima del hombro de Harry.

-No te preocupes; Ginny se llevo a Lily a comprar ropa…

-Así es mejor.. Mira, quería pedirte disculpas, el día anterior… No creas que no se todo lo que sufriste. Crecí con tu historia y no se si pueda decirlo, pero lo mío es parecido. Necesito a mis padres, los he necesitado desde que supe que los perdí…. En casa de Bill, me descontrole, el solo hecho de que exista una posibilidad de que este vivo… no me dejo pensar. Se que no debí….- decía el muchacho angustiado, pero Harry lo interrumpió, tranquilo de que su muchacho lo haya entendido.

-No te preocupes, esta bien. Lo entiendo, pero no se porque has dejado de visitarnos…

-Estaba…, no sabia como decírtelo- dijo el muchacho, avergonzado.

-Ted, te conozco desde que naciste y sabes que más que tu padrino soy tu amigo- dijo Harry, recordando unas palabras parecidas de su propio padrino.

-Si, lo se, Harry- dijo el muchacho, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Quiero proponerte algo. Espero que lo aceptes y si no lo haces, lo entenderé- dijo Harry, sonriendo misteriosamente.

-Dime…

-Quiero que vengas a vivir con nosotros. Siempre se lo he dicho a tu abuela y ella siempre se ha negado, pero ahora ya eres un adulto y creo que puedes tomar esa decisión por tu cuenta- dijo Harry, esperando una respuesta positiva.

La mirada de Ted se ensombreció totalmente- Harry… también venia a decirte algo. Otra razón por la que no había venido es porque mi abuela esta enferma..

-¿Qué le sucedió?- dijo Harry, extrañado, recordando que Andrómeda Tonks no era tan anciana.

-Antes de que vuelva a casa, uno de los elfos me comento que a mi abuela la había picado una acromantula; el motivo por el que no había muerto aun, era porque se trataba de un espécimen recién nacido. Mi abuela no quería ir al Hospital San Mungo, hasta que yo llegara; pero cuando la lleve, un sanador me dijo que era demasiado tarde….- explicaba Ted, muy angustiado.

A Harry se le revolvió el estomago, aunque no tenia vínculos muy fuertes con Andrómeda, el sabia que era una buena mujer y le dolía que se estuviera acercando su fin.

-Quiere verte, Harry. El veneno ya esta casi en todo su cuerpo y no le queda mucho tiempo. En San Mungo dicen que talvez sea cuestión de horas- dijo el muchacho, mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban, inconcientes, por sus mejillas.

-Iremos enseguida-dijo Harry, mientras escribía una nota para Ginny, la dejo en la mesa de la cocina y tomo su capa- ¿listo?- le dijo a Ted y que lo tomo de un brazo. Con un fuerte ¡crac, ambos desaparecieron de la casa.

Aparecieron cerca de una estación de trenes en el centro de Londres, en una calle llena de tiendas. Harry busco con la vista un viejo edificio abandonado y camino unos pasos hasta ver un rotulo en lo alto que rezaba "_Purge y Dowse, S.A."_, de aspecto destartalado y deprimente. En su sucio escaparate, estaban los maniquís colocados al azar con ropa un poco desentonada para la época y como siempre, las pelucas mal colocadas. En la puerta estaba el cartel que decía "**CERRADO POR REFORMAS**".

Harry encontró, sin embargo, el maniquí con el pichi de nylon verde y le dijo- Vengo a ver a Andrómeda Tonks- pero el maniquí no se movió, y el cristal seguía allí plantado.

-Venimos a ver a Andrómeda Black- dijo Ted, a lo que obtuvieron respuesta. Traspasaron el cristal- Cuando mi abuelo murió, el apellido de mi abuela cambio al de soltera. Ya sabes como son los Black… es como una ley mágica impuesta por ellos, a las familias que llevan su nombre. 

Una vez dentro, se encontraron con el gran escudo verde de San Mungo

En la recepción había una fila interminable de sillas de madera para los que esperaban ser atendidos. No había cambiado nada, de cómo Harry recordaba, la ultima vez que lo había visitado, hacia ya varios años. En la mesa de Información estaba la misma bruja regordeta, pero ya muy vieja y cansada, atendiendo a los visitantes. A su espalda estaban colgadas las advertencias y un gran retrato de Dylis Derwent.

En el mostrador de la mesa de Información aparece el siguiente directorio:

**ACCIDENTES PROVOCADOS POR ARTEFACTOS**  
Explosiones de calderos, detonaciones de varitas, accidentes de escoba, etc.

**Planta baja**

**HERIDAS PROVOCADAS POR CRIATURAS**  
Mordeduras, picaduras, quemaduras, espinas clavadas, etc.

**Primera planta**

**VIRUS MÁGICOS**  
Enfermedades contagiosas, como viruela de dragón, mal evanescente, escrofungulosis, etc.

**Segunda planta**

**ENVENENAMIENTOS PROVOCADOS POR POCIONES Y PLANTAS**  
Sarpullidos, regurgitaciones, risas incontrolables, etc.

**Tercera planta**

**DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS**  
Embrujos irreversibles, maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados, etc.

**Cuarta planta**

**SALÓN DE TÉ PARA VISITAS / TIENDA DE REGALOS**

**Quinta planta**

SI NO ESTÁ SEGURO DE ADÓNDE DEBE DIRIGIRSE, NO PUEDE HABLAR CORRECTAMENTE O NO RECUERDA A QUÉ HA VENIDO, NUESTRA BRUJA RECEPCIONISTA SE ENCARGARÁ DE ORIENTARLO

-Buenos días, somos Ted Lupin y Harry Potter, vamos a la habitación de Andrómeda Black¿podría anunciarnos?- dijo el muchacho, amablemente. Esta vez, su cabello estaba totalmente blanco y rostro parecía el de una persona de cuarenta años, que había envejecido prematuramente.

-Claro, señor Lupin, señor Potter. Usted ya conoce el camino, pierda cuidado- dijo la anciana con amabilidad.

Harry y Ted subieron tres pisos y tomaron varios izquierda, derecha, derecha, derecha, izquierda; hasta que llegaron a un cuarto que, junto a la puerta rezaba "Andrómeda Black".

- Abuela¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto el muchacho, tomando entre las suyas, la mano de su abuela.

-Hijo, pero mírate como estas… No quiero verte así, Teddy…- decía la anciana, débilmente.

-Abuela…. Harry esta aquí- dijo el muchacho, indícale con una mano a Harry, que se acercara.

-Déjanos solos, Teddy- dijo la anciana.

Ted salio de la habitación, dejando a Harry con la señora Tonks, o Black, o como la llamaran ahora.

Harry se acerco al lecho de la moribunda y observo su cabello castaño, que ahora, en su mayoría, era blanco. Sus grandes y bondadosos ojos lo estaban mirando.

-Harry, hijo, te quiero pedir un favor. Nuestra sangre esta unida y mi hija te unió aun mas a mi pequeño- decía la señora- Quiero que te hagas cargo de Teddy, el no tiene mas familia que la mia, pero su verdadera familia eres tu. El esta solo y desamparado, aun es muy joven para tener que vivir solo… acógelo, Harry, trátalo como a tu hijo. El es tu ahijado… Harry promete que vas a cuidar de mi Teddy, prométemelo…- decía la anciana, tirando del puño de su túnica, y sus ojos suplicantes le imploraban.

Harry, sin saber como decir algo suficientemente bueno, como para dejar a Andrómeda, tranquila, dijo nervioso- Yo… yo… He querido llevar a vivir conmigo a Ted, desde hace años, lo sabe, y claro que lo voy a cuidar, como su padre me cuido a mi, cuando era pequeño…Por eso no debe preocuparse, Andrómeda. Confié en mi, el es un miembro mas de mi familia. Todos los queremos mucho, mis hijos lo adoran, mi esposa lo quiere como si fuera uno de ellos y para mi… para mi, me reconozco tanto en el, que hemos entablado lazos muy fuertes- señalo Harry.

Andrómeda sonrió, débilmente- Me quedo mas tranquila, harry, sabia que podía confiar en ti. Gracias.

-Ahora lo que tiene que hacer usted, es preocuparse en su recuperación- dijo Harry. Aunque sabia que eso no era posible, pero intento darle ánimos.

-Sabes muy bien que no hay recuperación. Esa condenada araña me esta matando, lo siento ¿sabes? Siento como invade cada centímetro de mi- dijo la anciana, mirando hacia el techo.

Harry no pronuncio palabra, nunca había sido bueno para hablar en situaciones difíciles, como esa, así que mientras buscaba algún argumento en su mente, Andrómeda dijo:

-Llama a Teddy, por favor- dijo la anciana.

Harry salio y llamo a Ted, mientras que el se quedo afuera esperando, sentada e una de las viejas sillas de madera, del pasillo.

Harry se había quedado dormido, tal vez unos minutos, talvez mas de una hora.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación de Andrómeda Black, se abrió, estrepitosamente. Salio de ella Ted quien llevaba las manos fuertemente apretadas en la cara, al que no se le encontraba diferencia entre la piel y el pelo, que estaban de un blanco intenso, casi parecía fantasma, en su túnica negra.

-¿Ted, que sucedió?- dijo Harry.

-Murió- respondió el muchacho, sollozando.


	4. La noble y antigua familia de los Black

**La noble y antigua Familia de los Black**

Esa tarde sucedió todo tan rapido, que a Harry le dolía la cabeza. Tenia que organizar el funeral y encargarse de todo; bueno casi todo, ya que Narcisa Malfoy se había ofrecido "muy amablamente", a colaborar en el funeral de su hermana. En realidad si fue amable, ya que le dijo "Potter, no tienes porque tomarte ninguna molestia. Ella es mi familia, yo lo hare" y aunque fue fria, Harry acepto la ayuda. 

El funeral iba a ser en la noche, en el cementerio de los Black. Harry llego con Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, George, Angelina, Bill y Fleur. Habia sido todo un tramite hacer que Lily se durmiera, ya que no se queria separar de ellos un solo momento.

Cerca de casa de los Malfoy había un gran terreno que pertenecia a los Black, en medio del cual se alzaba una iglesia hermosa. Conforme se fueron acercando pudieron ver que la gran iglesia plateada, tenia armaduras y santos esculpidos en plata y estaba llena de decoraciones color verde y plateado. Al contrario de un funeral, parecía una fiesta de bienvenida; el único moño negro que había se alzaba sobre un ataud plateado, en el que se encontraba el cuerpo de Andrómeda. Bajo el moño negro estaba el escudo de los Black y mas abajo se leía:

**ANDROMEDA BLACK**

"**Un sang pur tu es né et un sang pur tu seras"**

**1953-2017**

A Harry le pareció algo tétrico y frío, a pesar de no entender lo que decía esa leyenda. 

Vio a Narcisa Malfoy, ya no tan bella, como en sus años mozos, estaba triste, deprimida y se notaba que la muerte de su hermana la había afectado. Tenía el cabello plateado, ya no era rubio, agarrado en un elegante moño y llevaba una túnica negra, que resaltaba su pálido rostro. Aun así seguía siendo una bella y elegante mujer, pese a su edad. Lucius Malfoy estaba a su lado, sin perder su toque de altanería y a pesar de ser un viejo ya, su postura seguía firme y al igual que su esposa, su cabello era blanco. Sus ojos grises se posaron en Harry, a quien le dirigió una simple inclinación de cabeza, a la que Harry respondió de la misma manera. Tras ellos estaba Draco, acompañado de su esposa, Astoria Greengrass, al verlos, Draco se acerco a ellos, su esposa intento tirar de el, disimuladamente, pero esta no se lo impidió.

Cuando se acercaron, ella se limito a mirarlos seriamente y Harry noto que tenia unos ojos azules como hielo, y el rostro pálido y delgado. Al contrario Draco dijo:

-Eh….¿Cómo están?- les pregunto secamente, con su acostumbrado tono arrastrando las palabras.

-Bien, gracias- respondió Ron, de la misma manera.

-Es una lastima lo de….- dijo, indicando con un tono desdeñoso, el ataúd.

-¿Necesitas algo a caso?...¿Se te ha pegdido algo?- pregunto Fleur, aun mas altanera.

-Fleur...- dijo Hermione, aclarandose la garganta.

-Si…. Quería….

-¿Que?...- pregunto Bill, intentando cortar la conversación de Draco, aun no iniciada.

- Este… falta uno de sus hermanos ¿verdad?- dijo Malfoy, intentando ser amable, pero fracasando totalmente.

-Percy tiene a uno de sus hijos enfermos, por lo que no pudieron venir- aclaro Charlie, muy serio.

-Ah… claro…Harry… ¿crees que podríamos hablar un momento?- dijo el hombre, un poco hosco.

-Eh…Si….eh… enseguida regreso- dijo Harry, a sus amigos.

- Astoria, ve a hablar con mi madre de la comida- le ordeno Draco, a lo que la mujer reacciono con un gruñido de enojo y se fue.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Harry.

-¿Ted va a ir contigo?

-¿Ir a donde?

-¿Va a ir a vivir contigo?- pregunto nuevamente.

Harry se quedo perplejo, ante el interes de Draco por el destino de Ted.

-Yo se que es tu sangre, pero también es la mía y quiero saberlo- respondió Draco, ante la perplejidad de su acompañante.

-¿Mi sangre?- se extraño Harry. Era su ahijado y lo quería mucho, pero no era su sangre.

-Eh….Si….la familia… la sangre…- dijo Malfoy, extrañado.

-¿De que hablas?- inquirió Harry, confundido. Había algo que el estaba ignorando.

-¿Acaso no sabes?- rió Draco Malfoy sarcásticamente- Ay Potter, cada día me sorprendes mas…Acompáñame…

Draco lo llevo hacia un gran panel, cubierto de pergamino verde. Harry estaba seguro de que había visto ese pergamino en algún otro lugar y de pronto recordó. En Grimmauld Place, estaba ese mismo pergamino, con el nombre de los miembros de la Familia Black.

Harry recordaba que varios nombres, como el de Sirius y Andrómeda, habían sido quemados, en el pergamino de Grimmauld Place; pero en este, además de incluirlos, habían agregado otros nombres, como el de Harry, Neville, la familia entera de los Weasley y hasta sus propios hijos… y por supuesto, el nombre de Draco.

-¿Estamos todos emparentados?- pregunto Harry, con un tono de desagrado total.

-No creas que para mi es muy gracioso. Me desagrada totalmente, nuestra sangre estaba intacta… hasta que algunos tomaron las decisiones equivocadas. Pero me enorgullezco que mi familia haya seguido la tradición- dijo Draco, en un tono muy alzado- En fin…. ¿Te vas a quedar con Ted?

-No me voy a quedar con Ted, Malfoy… Le propondré que venga a vivir conmigo, el ya es un adulto, el decidirá que hacer con su vida... De todas formas ¿Cuál es tu interes?

Malfoy se quedo reflexionando, parecía que quería encontrar la forma de argumentar algo a la defensiva, de la mejor manera posible.

-Esta bien- dijo este- Si me disculpas, tengo que regresar- agrego, de la manera mas desagradable y se alejo.

Harry, aun impactado por la noticia se dio vuelta, nuevamente, hacia el árbol genealógico de los Black.

Ya sabia que Andrómeda Black era hermana de Narcissa Malfoy, por lo tanto Draco y Nymphadora eran primos y Ted, vendría a ser un sobrino en segundo grado de Draco. También descubrió que la esposa de Draco, no solo era hermana de Daphne Greengrass, sino que tenían una hermana que Harry no sabía que existía, llamada Seanna. El era primo lejano de Narcissa y Draco su sobrino segundo. Por otra parte se dio cuenta que su padre había sido primo del papa de Narcissa, y también tío segundo de Sirius, por lo que, el y Harry, vendrían a ser primos lejanos. También vio que Molly Weasley, se apellidaba Prewett, antes de casarse y era prima de Sirius, lo que hacia, que la Señora Weasley y el fueran primos segundos también. Ron y todos los Weasley vendrían a ser una especie de sobrinos lejanos, para el. 

A Harry, le daba vueltas la cabeza y no lograba entender, como las familias de magos de sangre pura, con su afán de mantener su linaje, se habían emparentado solo entre ellos; y se apeno de ser parte de aquel círculo.

A Harry todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza cuando Ginny, agarrándole el brazo, lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué quería Malfoy contigo?- le pregunto.

-Quería… saber sobre Ted. Quería saber si va a vivir con nosotros- respondió Harry, aun incrédulo de sus propias palabras. En cuanto vio a Ginny, recordó el pergamino, que aun estaba a sus espaldas y un gran peso se hundió en su estomago-Mira esto…- dijo, indicándole sus posiciones en el árbol genealógico.

-¡Ay Harry! Todas las familias de magos están emparentadas… ¿no creerás que…? Harry, no somos familia ni mucho menos…- dijo Ginny, riendo ante la cara de preocupación de su esposo.

-No te rías…Es retorcido, aquí todos somos familia… todos somos de alguna manera Black- exclamo Harry, mas preocupado aun.

-Ay Harry, aunque así lo fuera… Mira, hay un gran trecho que nos separa… ni siquiera estamos en la misma línea- respondió Ginny, indicándole a Harry, el espacio entre sus nombres.

-De todas formas, estamos en la misma familia- insistió, Harry.

-Harry, mira…. A comparación de los muggles, los magos tenemos muy poca población en Gran Bretaña, es lógico que nuestras raíces se unan. De todas formas, eso no quiere decir que nos estamos casando y reproduciendo entre nuestra misma familia…. Ahora, dime porque malfoy quiere saber sobre Teddy….

-Mmm… no se… me dijo que era su sangre también y que quería saberlo- respondió Harry, intentando pensar.

-Algo debe estar tramando, estaba demasiado amable- dijo Ginny, como mirando a alguien que se encontraba en el tumulto de gente que se había formado cerca del ataúd de Andrómeda.

Luego de unos minutos de estar allí parados, llegaron Ron y Hermione, quienes al parecer les pareció muy gracioso verlos allí, sin hacer nada, y ambos con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí? Parece que les hubiesen echado el hechizo Pretrificus- dijo Hermione entre risas.

-¿Por qué tan serios?... ¿Qué te dijo el idiota de Malfoy, Harry?- pregunto Ron.

-Harry esta preocupado, porque estamos en el árbol genealógico de los Black- respondió Ginny.

-¿Que?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione, al unísono.

-¡Genial!... somos parientes Harry- dijo Ron, a la vez que Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas- Ah… claro, de todas formas estas casado con mi hermana, lo cual ya nos hace parientes…..Y….y…y…. ¡eres primo de mi hermana!- exclamo Ron, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Ron!... Ay, Harry… no le prestes atención. Ya sabes que todos los magos tienen alguna conexión de sangre ya que hay muy pocos. Y mas con la familia Black y sus estrictas leyes de mantener la sangre pura en su familia- explico Hermione.

-Hermione… somos parientes de Draco Malfoy. Además… ellos dos son parientes también y están casados… y tienen hijos- exclamo Ron, señalando a Harry y Ginny, aun no salía de su sorpresa.

-Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor- dijo Harry, malhumorado.

-Eh…. Harry¿Qué quería hablar contigo Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Mmm… quería saber sobre Ted- respondió Harry, cortante. 

-Le pregunto si iba a vivir con nosotros. Estaba preocupado "por su sangre"- agrego Ginny, torciendo los ojos, mientras que dibujaba una especie de comillas en el aire.

-Claro, es como una especie de sobrino para el. Pero… ¿Por qué el interes? Andrómeda y toda su familia fue borrada de la familia Black, por casarse con un hijo de muggles- dijo Hermione.

-Yo opino que Ted debe tener algún tesoro heredado y Malfoy quiere apoderarse de el- dijo Ron.

-¡Ron! Aunque así fuera, Malfoy no puede tener nada que sea de Ted, porque el ya es mayor de edad- exclamo Hermione, agitada.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en un mar de lagrimas. Ted estaba sentado en los rincones mas apartados y siempre que alguien intentaba acercársele, se escapaba con alguna excusa. Su cabello había tomado una tonalidad color arena, aunque su cara seguía de un blanco fantasmal; Harry supuso que ya se sentía un poquito mejor que antes.

Narcissa Malfoy fue muy amable con todos los concurrentes esa noche, aunque sin perder su pizca de superioridad. Aunque a cada rato se la pasaba diciendo "Tantos hijos de muggles con los que estaba relacionada mi hermana. Mi madre si viviera se volvería loca al ver que están pisando sus terrenos"

Las familias Weasley y el habían ocupado una gran mesa casi frente al escenario, donde estaba Andrómeda. Ted iba y venia, pero no se quedaba sentado el tiempo suficiente como para conversar. Se levantaba y recorría el terreno de un lado a otro. En un momento, Harry creyó ver que Draco Malfoy estaba entablando conversación con Ted, pero al final lo descarto. Habían sido grandes choques emocionales para una noche y talvez, eso le estaba provocando ver cosas.


	5. Bienvenido a casa

**Bienvenido a Casa**

Ya habían pasado varios días de la muerte de Andrómeda, y aun así, Ted se negaba completamente a dejar la casa de los Tonks. Harry había discutido con Ginny como harian cuando el viniera a vivir con ellos (asunto que daban por sentado, ya que no querían verlo solo), ya que la casa de la playa en la que vivían era pequeña y con suerte entraban cuando sus hijos volvian de Hogwarts. Finalmente tomaron una decisión, no tan agradable, pero sin duda la mejor, aunque harry iba a extrañar la brisa y las olas del mar, cada mañana.

Una mañana de diciembre, decidió ir a verlo, y pensó que lo mejor era ir solo. Unos días antes de Navidad, se apareció cerca de los terrenos de la casa de los Tonks. A medida que se acercaba caía en cuanta de cuan desarreglada estaba la casa, en unos pocos días parecía que ya nadie vivía allí. Harry abrió la puerta y entro….

-¿Ted….?- pregunto Harry, mientras apartaba ediciones viejas de El Profeta y evitaba pisar excrementos de lechuza, que estaban dispersados por todo el suelo del vestíbulo principal.

Nadie respondió.

-¿Ted, estas aquí?...- decía Harry, intentando avanzar en medio de todas las prendas de ropa. Parecía que una guerra se había dado lugar en esa casa. Y Harry se pregunto si los elfos se habían tomado vacaciones talvez.

-Ted…..- decía Harry, mientras subía las escaleras. 

Busco en el cuarto de Ted, y al igual que toda la casa estaba llena de ropa, diarios, fotos y libros, esparcidos en toda la habitación, pero, sin embargo, allí no estaba Ted. Harry siguió su camino y se dirigió hacia el resto de los cuartos. Nunca había entrado al cuarto de Andrómeda y Ted, pero supuso que Ted podría estar allí y, efectivamente vio un bulto en uno de los rincones mas oscuros de la habitación. Por lo poco que alumbraba la luz, Harry pudo ver que Ted, estaba desaliñado y lloraba, mientras apretaba fuertemente en su pecho, un retrato.

-Ted…ven, levántate. Ya no puedes seguir así- le dijo Harry, mientras que lo hacia sentar en el borde de una butaca- _Lumos Maxima_- dijo y la habitación se lleno de luz.

Harry pudo ver que el rostro del muchacho parecía el de un viejo moribundo. Su nariz esta caída, tenia bolsas bajo los ojos y sus mejillas estaban hundidas, mientras que su cabello y piel habían adoptado ese blanco fantasmal que el vio en el hospital.

-Ted, es suficiente. Ya llegaste al limite….- exclamo Harry, un poco furiosos por la debilidad del muchacho.

-No… entiendes… nada- respondió Ted, ahogando los sollozos.

-Si, entiendo mas de lo que crees. Pero también entiendo que tus padres y tu abuela no te hubiesen querido ver así. Ya no podemos hacer nada para borrar el pasado, Ted. Tenemos que vivir el presente a como nos toque- explico Harry, seriamente.

-Estoy… cansado… la extraño demasiado… y de alguna manera… aunque nunca conocí a mis padres…. Me hacen falta de una manera inexplicable- dijo Ted.

-Lo se…lo se… A mi también me hacen falta… los míos y los tuyos- agrego Harry.

-Ya no tengo mas familia, estoy completamente solo- exclamo el muchacho, moribundo. Harry pensó que en cualquier momento se iba a desplomar.

-¿Estas solo?... ¿Y yo, que¿Acaso estoy pintado?- exclamo Harry.

-Tu tienes a tu esposa, tus hijos….dime que tengo yo- preguntó el muchacho- Mira esta casa… esta completamente vacía.

-Tu eres parte de ellos, tu eres parte de mi familia… y a eso venia, una vez mas, a decirte que vengas a vivir con nosotros. Te he invitado miles de veces, pero creo que este es el mejor momento… ¿no lo crees?- dijo Harry, intentando animar a su ahijado.

-Tal vez….- respondió Ted, un poco mas animado, las lagrimas ya habían cesado de caer en sus hundidas mejillas.

-Entonces no se diga mas… Voy a avisarte que tendrás que dormir en el cuarto de James, hasta que Grimmauld Place este habitable- advirtió Harry.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿Van a volver a vivir alla? No, Harry, no puedo permitirlo… Los primeros años fueron trágicos, la señora Black no los dejaba en paz y no vana volver a pasar por eso or mi culpa…- argumento el muchacho, preocupado.

-Ted, la casa de la playa es muy pequeña, James y Albus no entran juntos allí y ya mismo es Navidad… ya mismo llegan- dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto de desesperación- En fin, de todas formas ya nos íbamos a cambiar, allí estaremos mas cómodos… Andando…

-¿Este es tu baúl verdad?- pregunto Harry, señalando un baúl que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-No, ven…. El mío esta en mi cuarto. Aun esta toda la ropa del viaje a Rumania, con Charlie- respondió el muchacho.

-Quédate allí, yo voy a verlo- agrego Harry.

Harry se dirigió hasta la habitación de Ted, al pie de la cama estaba un gran baúl.

-_Mobilibaul_- dijo, mientras que hizo, cuidadosamente, pasar el baúl por la ventana, hasta que topo el suelo, en la parte de abajo.

Harry volvio a la habitación de Andrómeda, donde estaba Ted- Listo, ahora si nos vamos….

Ambos salieron de la casa, Harry entre cargaba a Ted, que estaba muy débil, lo que le hizo suponer que hacia ya mucho tiempo que no probaba bocado. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para desaparecer, lo hicieron y llegaron a la playa.

-_Mobilibaul_- exclamo Harry, e hizo que el baúl entrara por una de las ventanas, hasta el cuarto de James.

Caminaron un poco y entre que se acercaban, vieron a la pequeña figura de Lily, llegar a recibirlos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verlos bien, la pequeña se asusto al ver a aquella persona que acompañaba a su padre y retrocedió algunos pasos; luego sus ojos se posaron en el cabello de Ted, que había cambiado a un débil tono turquesa, y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Ted?- exclamo la niña.

-Nada, Lily…. Solo estoy un poquito cansado- respondió Ted, mientras en su cara se le dibujaba una débil sonrisa.

-¿Te vienes a quedar ya con nosotros?- exclamo la pequeña, entusiasmada.

Ted le hecho una mirada a Harry, este le sonrió y a continuación Ted dijo- Si, me vengo a quedar contigo, pequeña…

-¡Viva!... Mira mi brazo ya esta curado y podremos volver a jugar con la burbuja- dijo la pequeña Lily.

-No… nada de burbujas, parece que tu no aprendes ¿eh, Lily? vamos, vamos a la casa- dijo Harry, mientras que los tres se acercaban.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Ginny vio a Ted, sus ojos se angustiaron y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-Eres un tonto, Teddy… ¿Por qué no has venido antes?- exclamo ella, mientras se desprendía de su cuello.

-¿Lo ves? Esta es la familia que te ha estado esperando, y vaya que la has hecho esperar… Espera que llegue James y vas a ver lo feliz que se pone- dijo Harry, viendo que la piel, nariz y ojos de Ted, volvian a tomar color y adoptaban formas agradables.

-Gracias- dijo el muchacho, sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Bueno Ted, ve a tomar un baño. Tu ropa ya estará en el cuarto de James, así que te esperamos para almorzar juntas…¿bien?- dijo Harry.

-Bien- respondió el chico y Lily lo acompaño a subir las escaleras.

-¿Cómo me reconociste?- pregunto Ted, a la pequeña Lily.

-Ay, Ted…. Hasta ahora no conozco a ningún chico que tenga el cabello azul- exclamo la niña.

Sus voces se perdieron en el piso superior, Harry se sentía muy feliz, de que finalmente, podía hacer algo por su ahijado. Miro a Ginny, y esta le devolvió la misma mirada. Harry la abrazo y comprendieron finalmente que su familia estaba completa.

Mas tarde, lego de que Ted terminara de ducharse, pese a las ruidosas interrupciones de Lily, bajaron a almorzar. La comida estuvo deliciosa, Ginny, junto con Modubine y Kreacher, habían preparado una comida exquisita, para el recibimiento de Ted. Este comió muy animado, mientras Lily se la pasaba haciendo preguntas y proposiciones de juego. Luego, en el postre, Ginny insistió que Ted debía cortar el primer pedazo. Cuando Ted presiono el cuchillo sobre el pastel, de este salieron unos fuegos artificiales y un gran cartel floto e el aire, como sostenido por hilos invisibles que decía "Bienvenido a casa, Ted". Al muchacho se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero ya con mejor disposición, decidió que era mejor no empañar ese lindo momento. Les agradecio y dio un discurso acerca de la familia y del cariño que los unia a ellos. Y Harry sintió un gran cariño por la familia que tenia ahora.

En la tarde, Ginny tuvo que obligar a Lily que acompañara a Modubine a pescar, para que así Ted pudiera descansar un poco, ya que esta no se le despegaba.

Ya entrada la noche, Ted se levanto con un semblante muy diferente, se lo notaba mas animado. Su cabello era de un rubio claro, su nariz tenia la forma de una resbaladera y sus grandes ojos grises, le daban el aspecto, nuevamente, de ese joven alto, corpulento y apuesto, que siempre había tenido, aunque su piel seguía palida y aun estaba muy delgado.

Cenaron y luego, Lily y Ted salieron a jugar a la playa, buscando unas extrañas piedras lunares que menciono Ted, y que Lily estaba impaciente y emocionada por encontrar.

Al día siguiente, la playa estaba muy fria y el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta. Ginny salio muy temprano en la mañana con Modubine y Kreacher, y obligando a Lily a ir con ella, aunque a regañadientes; se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place con el objetivo de limpiar la casa. Harry y Ted tenían encomendada la tarea de encontrar un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para tocar el techo de su nuevo hogar. Fueron hacia las montañas y encontraron unos árboles listos para ser adornados, aunque les costo mucho cortarlo, lograron llevarlo a Grimmauld Place, que aun estaba hecho un desastre.

-Al fin llegaron…. Vayan a reparar algunas cosas en el cuarto de Sirius- exclamo Ginny, que estaba llena de hollín de pies a cabeza.

- Ginny, el cuarto de Sirius queda intacto- dijo Harry.

-Si, lo se…. Pero Lily hizo un hueco en el piso…. Ve a arreglarlo- exclamo ella.

Luego de arreglar el piso y arreglar unas cuantas partes mas de la casa, como el techo, las ventanas, algunos escalones, las puertas, los baños. Prosiguieron a ayudar a limpiar la casa, se dispusieron a guardar las antiguas cosas de la casa en el sótano. Tuvieron que traer todas sus pertenencias de la casa de la playa y arreglarlas, también redecoraron cada habitación, para que luciera a su gusto. Y aunque trataron hasta el cansancio de sacar el encantamiento que mantenía pegado el cuadro de la Señora Black, a la pared del vestíbulo principal, fue inútil y tuvieron que resignarse solamente a silenciarla.

Finalmente, cerca ya del amanecer del otro día, se dieron cuenta de que Grimmauld Place ya no tenia el aspecto lúgubre y con olor a moho que solía presentar, sino que se había convertido finalmente en su hogar.

Terminaron de decorar el árbol de Navidad y Ted hizo un encantamiento de _Lumos, _en el que una pequeña bola de luz se poso en lo alto del árbol. La luz hizo que Lily, que estaba acostada en uno de las butacas, eternamente dormida, despertara. 

Desayunaron, para darse fuerzas, ya todos muy agotados, se fueron a descasar a la cama.


End file.
